Damon Blackadder
, , |First=" " |Appearances = 25 episodes (see below) |Mentioned=" " " " |Titles= King of the Forests |Aka=Kol of House Baratheon, First of His Name The Wooden Man The Wooden King The Tree King |Status = Alive |Age = 25 ( ) |Birth = 276 AL |Death = Killed by in the (later resurrected) |Place = |Allegiance = |Predecessor = |Culture = |Religion= |Father='' '' (legal) (biological) |Mother= |Lovers= |Siblings='' '' (maternal half-brother) |Actor = Alexander Ludwig }} King Kol I Baratheon is a major character in the , and seasons. He is played by starring cast member Alexander Ludwig and debuts in " ". Kol is mentioned in the but did not appear until the . Kol is the older brother of late , and , and originally 's heir presumptive to the . Though legally the son of the late King Robert Baratheon and Queen , his true father is Ser , the Queen's twin brother. His sole biological grandparents, and , were also first cousins. He was deceased when the events of the series begin, but was later resurrected and returned to . His formal style is Kol of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Forests, King of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, Lord of Storm's End, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Biography Background Season 1 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Personality Powers and Abilities Kol Baratheon possesses a number of supernatural powers – it is not, at present, clear how many of these are unique to him. *' :' Kol has the ability to receive prophetic visions, starting off in the form of dreams. Kol's powers extend far beyond simply viewing events unfold; he is capable of influencing past events, though he cannot change what was predestined to occur already. :*'Enhanced Greensight:' While in wooden or giant tree form, Kol can have vivid visions of past, present, and future events, including those far away from himself. *'Chlorokinesis:' Kol is able to manipulate plants. He can cause plants to grow, move/attack and even rise from the soil and "walk", revive withered or dead plants and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries. He can also grasp and strike with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate them at will, make vines grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. *'Superior strength:' Kol has incredible enhanced strength capable of lifting a fully grown man by the throat and snapping his neck with one hand. *'Regeneration:' Kol can heal/regenerate from any and all non fatal injuries. He heal from a sword's wound that was run through his chest within seconds. *'White Walker reversion:' Kol can turn a White Walker into a human again with a single touch. *'Healing:' Kol is able to heal others from wounds, illnesses and diseases. He was able to grant a blind man sight. *'Animal communication:' Kol can communicate with animals. *'Transformation:' Kol can transform his body completely into wood and also transform into a giant tree creature with enhanced durability and agility, sharp thorn claws, elasticity, thorn projection and sleeping gas emission. Appearances Category:Fanon Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Bastard Category:Kings Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Major Characters